The present invention relates to electrical and mechanical connector systems that connect two components together and, more particularly, a connector system for mechanically and electrically connecting an earhook to a behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing device. The connector system of the present invention is useful for both conventional, BTE hearing aids and for cochlear stimulation systems employing BTE speech processors.
Implantable cochlear stimulation (ICS) systems are used to help the profoundly deaf perceive a sensation of sound by directly exciting the intact auditory nerve with controlled impulses of electrical current. Ambient sound pressure waves are picked up by an externally worn microphone and converted to electrical signals. The electrical signals, in turn, are processed by a Wearable Signal Receiver and Processor (WP), converted to a pulse sequence having varying pulse widths and amplitudes and transmitted to an implanted receiver circuit of the ICS system. The implanted receiver circuit is connected to an implantable electrode array that has been inserted into the cochlea of the inner ear. The electrical stimulation current generated by the ICS is applied to varying electrode combinations to create a perception of sound.
A representative ICS system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,022, issued Oct. 20, 1998, for “Cochlear Stimulation System Employing Behind-The-Ear (BTE) Speech Processor With Remote Control.” The '022 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The presently available external devices commonly include an earhook attached to the BTE. The earhook is conventionally attached to the BTE hearing device using a threaded interface and requires the user to screw and unscrew the earhook from the BTE device. This procedure can be cumbersome and time-consuming. In addition, when two earhooks are interchangeably used, attaching and detaching the earhook is even more difficult if a cable is attached to the earhook.
Thus, there is a need for an improved connection system for connecting the earhook to the BTE that is simple to operate and more convenient to the user.